I watched
by Gining
Summary: Oneshot from Shelk's pov. Takes place just after DoC. Her thoughts as she watches Yuffie and what she does after Vincent is gone. Contains spoilers!


A/n: Well here I go again, crossing over out of the world of Final Fantasy X. This time I thought I would try a DoC story. I finished it (the game) only days after it was released, but since I had so many other things that I was doing, this sorta got left behind. But it was gnawing so much on my brain, I had to write it out.

Now, with that in mind I warn you, this is a yuffentine of sorts written in Shelk's pov. Before anyone complains that it would not work, I want you to think about this. My husband watched me as I played. He hates the series, could care less about about the characters. Yet, _he_ was the one to say that they could be a couple. (I like yuffentines, but that's besides the point.) I figure that if someone who doesn't even care about them can see it, then the hints must be there.

--

"Vincent." I could hear her whisper his name from over on my left. She sounded so sad. I don't know why. Vincent Valentine was a fool. He didn't have to sacrifice himself just to rid the planet of Omega.

I looked around me at the rest of his friends. They seemed just as shocked as the ninja did, so why didn't they bother me like she did? Maybe it was because we never got along. I'm not sure. It's odd really. I watched how they talked together, and yet it almost seemed as if the ninja felt something deeper for Vincent Valentine.

I tried to place a name to what that feeling was. She was on her knees now crying. Reeve Tuesti saw and moved next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. Yes, Yuffie Kisaragi loved Vincent. In that instant I felt something grow inside me. What was this feeling? I hated her, detested her, I was jealous. But why? Were these my feelings and thoughts? Or was it Dr. Lucretia's thoughts and feelings? There were times when her thoughts and dreams would take over in place of my own.

I tried to suppress them. But when I looked over at Yuffie again, she was still crying and I knew I had to leave. Reeve watched as I walked away, but where was I going? I wasn't sure. I think I just needed time to think. I needed a chance to sort through these new feelings I had.

Vincent Valentine had saved me once from Nero's darkness. I was ready to die, but he gave me a reason not to. I didn't understand why he would do something like that. Perhaps he cared about me too. I wondered if that was how he saw all his comrades.

Cid Highwind found me some time later. I was still deep in thought. He didn't say anything at first, just stood nearby with a cigarette hanging from between his lips.

I was the first to speak. "What is it you want?"

He seemed startled for only a moment before answering. "Hell kid, I haven't a clue. Valentine's done it this time. While I'm glad he saved the world and all, the guy's gonna be missed." He took another drag before tossing the still smoking stick into the night. "Guess I just want to stop saving the world every few years."

"I don't understand. Don't you like being a hero?"

"Now don't you get me wrong. Ain't no one on this planet that can pilot a ship as well as myself, but sometimes you just want to settle down."

"Settle down." I repeated his phrase testing it out. Was that what I wanted to do? Did I want to settle down? Perhaps that was why Dr. Crescent was so attached to Vincent. She was ready to settle down.

"Damn kid. I didn't mean anything by it." He glanced up to where Reeve was gathering WRO to head back to headquarters. Yuffie seemed calmer, but it was obvious she was still upset. "We better get going too. I sure as hell don't want to be left behind here." He lit another cigarette as he walked away.

I glanced up to the sky one last time before joining him.

--

Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife were kind enough to allow me to stay with them for a bit. They seemed to enjoy taking in orphans. Yuffie stayed there as well for only a little while. Cloud was out searching for signs of Vincent. It seemed so foolish, yet they never gave up. Then again, what was I doing here sitting and sending him my own message?

"You hear from Cloud yet?" I heard Yuffie's voice as she ran in the bar questioning Tifa.

She only shook her head as Yuffie turned and leaned on the counter. "Ain't going to make this easy on us." She added in frustration. Yuffie seemed to be in a better mood then last week, but I could see signs that she was still upset. Her eyes were red and puffy, cheeks hollow. Yet she hid it behind a wall of cheerfulness.

I realized I had finished my message. I stood from the booth I was in and left to sit outside under the sun. It was calming really. Now with the lifestream and everything the way it should be, it seems as I have my own mind back. Dr. Crescent's thoughts don't bother me like they should.

"He will return. We just have to give him time."

I turned my upper body to see who it was that spoke. It was the red beast they had called Nanaki. He was friendly, and I asked him all types of questions when we first met. But he answered them all without becoming upset.

"You looked worried." He spoke again as I stared at him before laying down beside me and yawning.

"I looked...worried?" I whispered out questioning it myself. Was I worried for Vincent? I wasn't worried, Yuffie was. She was the one who I could hear crying at night and calling out his name.

--

It was another week before anyone heard anything from Vincent. He apparently received my message. Tifa was the first I told. A smile spread over her face and she started calling everybody to let them all know. When they all gathered inside her bar, I scanned over them taking in everyone's reaction to the news.

Cid seemed relived as he leaned over the counter with a cigarette in his mouth. Barrett Wallace looked smug, as if he knew more then he let on. Cloud Strife looked happy as well, once in a while stealing glances to the woman who stood next to him. Nanaki had gone back to his home, so the next person I saw was Yuffie Kisaragi. She had grown pale and thin by now, but once she heard about Vincent, she quickly became excited. As if nothing mattered anymore but finding him.

"Shelke?" Cloud called my name and I turned to see what it was she wanted. "Vincent is hiding out in the falls outside Nibelheim. Would you be willing to talk to him and convince him to come out?" He ran one hand through his spiked hair before crossing both over his chest.

I stared at each of them one at a time before answering. The waited with baited breaths on my answer. "Would not Yuffie be the better person? She has known Vincent for far longer then I have." I replied.

Yuffie, who had been playing with a paper shurikan, quickly lifted her eyes to meet mine. They held surprise and hope in their depths. I could tell she was hoping they would have asked her for the job.

"Yuffie can't. She hasn't been feeling well." Tifa answered my question. "I want her to stay here with me until she gets better. The climb won't be good for here."

Yuffie stamped her foot in frustration before heading up the stairs without a word. Everyone else ignored her as they waited on me.

I thought for only a moment. Sure, I wanted to see Vincent, but was it because I wanted to, or Lucretia's memories inside me? Either way, I knew what must be done. "Yes, I will go. I don't mind."

They all smiled as Cloud began explaining to me how Cid would be dropping me off nearby where I could meet him on the outside of the falls. Faintly I could hear crying coming from upstairs.

--

At the falls I could see a figure in red just in time as he stood and began walking out. I stood where I was before he saw me. In shame or nervousness, I do not know, but I turned away from him. Vincent had emerged from Lucretia's cave.

"Vincent Valentine." I began. "Everything is alright now. I don't know why they made me come and get you." Inside I knew someone else wanted to do this more then I. I faced him slightly as a hint of Dr Lucretia's thoughts entered my own for the last time. "Not that I mind." I said with a small smile. Together we gazed over the landscape before heading down.

Cid was waiting for us on board the Shera. "About time you joined us again!" He said as we entered the bridge. "Hell, I didn't think we would ever see your face again."

"Nice to see you too, Cid." Vincent replied in hos own quiet way. "Where are we headed now?"

"Damn, just got back and still as direct as always. Anyways, Tifa wanted you back at the bar. Says there's something there you need to take care of."

I left then. I knew what it was, but I was not about to spoil it for them. I had my own issues to deal with anyway. But it was alright. Yuffie needed someone close. I was more interested in making up the ten years I had lost while in Deep Ground.

--

As soon as we arrived back in Edge, Yuffie ran out the door and wrapped her arms around Vincent. "Vincent, you're back! You're back and you're okay!" Tears could be seen running down her cheeks. "We were so worried about you."

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders to hold her back. He took in her tears and pale features before pulling her close again without saying a word.

I knew I had nothing more to do at that point, so I opened the door of Seventh Heaven and sat at a booth watching from the front window.

I watched as they stood there and held one another before they walked away together. I smiled to myself as I watched another beginning take place.


End file.
